


Tool

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Karen confronts her feelings towards Jack
Relationships: Jack McNeil/Karen Wilder





	Tool

“I’m not telling Jack I have feelings for him.” Karen mumbled under her breath.

“So you’re into me?”Jack asked her.

“Have you been here this whole time?” Karen asked him.

“I’m just wondering." Jack said.

“Is it normal to be just friends for as long as we have?” Karen asked him.

“We always found ourselves drawn back to one another.” Jack acknowledged.

“You big tool! I’m telling you that I love you.” Karen said to him.

“The words I’ve desperately wanted you to say oh so long ago.” Jack chuckled.


End file.
